First Time Around
by Maria4
Summary: This is my first fanfic for GundamWing and it's focusing on 1xr relationship. It's about when they were kids and met mainly
1. A silly way to meet...

1sttimearound

_The First Time Around _

_Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah Gundam wing does not belong to me. I think it's okay to write just a few short stories about it. I got this idea from a few pictures. I think it's kinda Cute._

_ Chapter One: A silly way to meet _

_" Daddy I'm just going to play right over there. OKAY!" A small girl, around eight with sandy blonde hair, yelled back at her dad. " Daddy, are you listening to me. Daddy. DADDY!" She continued to try to get attention from her dad. Sensing failure she went to her play spot. She began playing with a little baby bird splashing in puddles. All the While humming a lullaby, her mother had taught her._

_On the other side of the park…_

_"Don't wonder off to far on your break! We still have a lot of training to do!" A man probably in his mid-twenties called out to his seven-year-old. "I won't" the Brown haired boy with spiky (bangs) said annoyed. 'Train, Train, Train. That's all I ever get to do! While most boys my age are learning to read I'm being taught how to hack and sneak in illegal Federal Government documents. What Kinda Childhood is that to look back on' _

_Heero was too deep in thought to notice the little girl sitting in front of him, with her back turned to him, and accidentally tripped over her with a big crash and bang. "Owwwww" they said in unison. "Get off my leg. Owwwww" She cried out. He quickly picked himself up off of her. "Gomen, Gomen." The little girl looked at him with curiosity filling her mind. "What does that mean? Can you not speak English? Was that japane…" she began. "Hold it your asking to many questions, you're making my head spin." He inhesitantly interrupted. "Really?" she started. "Looks pretty still to me." Heero burst with laughter that could be heard throughout the whole park, but soon stopped when he saw that he had bruised her leg in their fall._

_"Owwie" she whined. "Here let me help you with that." He said and without thinking he tore part of his shirt and got ready to put it on her. "No! Leave me alone. You've already done more than enough THANK YOU!" Heero took a step back, more than surprised at the little girl. "My, aren't we saucy." He said tapping his foot. "You expected me to say goo goo gaga" She replied with heavy sarcasm in every word. " Oh just give it to me!" He Snapped and grabbed her leg roughly. "Owwiiiiie. Let go" She began to not so silently cry out. "This might sting just a little bit ok." He said remembering his dad's words. "Waaahh, let my leg go that hurts, waaaah" she screamed and kicked but to no avail he continued to rap it anyway. Finally he was done but she continued to whine. He looked at her with curiosity. He had seen a girl but he had never had the chance to meet one before. "Why are you still crying, I'm done already." he said so softly it was almost inaudible. She stopped for a second and looked at him. He was right in front of her face and starring at her as if closely examining her. _

_Suddenly he lifted a finger and put it under her eyes to wipe any tears away as she continued to stare him intensely. He took his hand away from her eye and she reached up and grabbed it. He liked the warm feeling her hand and even presence gave him, but he still continued not to smile, figuring he would look pretty stupid just sitting there starring with a wide grin on his face. _

_From a short distance you could tell that they were sharing a private conversation that no one could hear. They stayed there like that for a little while. They wished, but knew it couldn't last forever. _

_" So" Relena being the first to break to the quiet (A.N. as usual). "What's your name anyway?" he hesitated for awhile but finally said, "My name is… ah… Heero, Heero Yuy" he hoped she wouldn't laugh or make fun of it. She giggled a bit but not mockingly. " My name is Relena, Relena Dorlian. And did you know you have the funniest bangs I have ever seen." Instead of laughing the corners of his mouth turned down and he turned around. " Oh I'm sorry I was only trying to make you laugh I didn't mean it really." She leaned on his shoulder behind him. He smiled and turned around. When she saw that he wasn't upset she leaned closer and whispered. " Can tell you a secret?" He leaned closer and reply in a whisper. "Sure. I won't tell. " She looked around to be sure no one was looking then motioned him to come closer and when he did (A.N. THE END. Just kiddin' **audience glares** okay okay back to the story) she leaned over by his ear and whispered softly " I think your bangs make you look cute like that." She then kissed on the cheek with a tiny peck that had them both crimson. She slowly turned around and laid back on his legs, which were far enough to be in a slanted position. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a wonderful dreamland. Heero sat there amazed and delighted at his new little friend._

_"Heeeeerrroo come on it's time to continue your training" Heero heard in the distance. Heero groaned contemplating on what to with the small girl on his legs. Then a thought struck him. He would just take her back with him. Smiling he gathered her up in his arms (princess style) and began to carry her back to where his father was, thinking of a way to ask if she could stay with them._

_Meanwhile_

_" Ahh finally done with that now where's my little girl." Relena's father got up from the bench from which he was setting, to look for his little bundle of joy. After about twenty minutes of searching for her he began to get worried and call her. "RELENA…RELENA…RELENA where are you.' He cried out. But to no avail, His 'Lil' Angel was nowhere to be seen. _

_"Dad I'm back" Heero said walking in the house "Oh there you are" His father replied without looking. " Now come on let's go finish your training" he finished, turning around. When he saw the girl and the giant grin on Heero's face he put his hands down in front of him and calmly said. " Alright where did you get the girl from Heero" Heero's grin widened " I found her in the park she's my friend. Can she stay with us? PLEASE!!!" Heero begged and begged but his dad just shook his head and rolled his eyes while saying "No Heero she cannot stay with us" he turned not wanting to see his son's joy turn into tears. " But Dad I found her and she's my friend! Please daddy." Heero's father (Adin Lowe) got angry and spun around on his heels showing his anger. "Heero don't make me repeat myself. (A.N. haven't we heard that before) The answer is no. Now come on we have to take her back her families probably worried sick about her". They began the not so short walk to the park. _

_ _

_ _

_Well folks, that's the end of that chapter I'll have more soon if you like please give me your reviews Thank you for reading. Ja _


	2. All A Dream?

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this up here…(earsplitting whine) Oh well I do not own Gundam Wing and (sniffles) I don't own Heero either

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this up here…(earsplitting whine) Oh well I do not own Gundam Wing and (sniffles) I don't own Heero either.   
  


Chapter two: All a dream?   
  
  


They had been searching throughout the park but could find no one there that was missing a little girl. After alot of walking and seemingly endless searching they decided to wake her up. Heero bent down over her with sadness apparent in his eyes while his Dad hid behind the tree. He shook her slowly and then faster applying more pressure with each shake. She woke up finally and looked around. "Hmm, Where am I?" She blinked a couple of times before scrubbing across her eyes with a small hand. "Oh, You're still here!… what's wrong?" She looked at his sad eyes and began to feel sad too, even though she had no idea why" You have to go now. "Was his only reply. "But why I…" as quick as she had started he interrupted her. "Just GO!!!" Relena gasped she saw the sadness in his eyes replaced by anger and she quickly got up and whispered. "Hope I see you again, goodbye." And with that said she ran off to find her Daddy. Heero surprised that she wasn't angry for yelling and smiled thinking of the one day when they would meet again. (A.N. little did he know it wouldn't quite be how he planned it 'he he') 

A man sat on a park bench with his head in his hands mumbling and swearing to himself." How could I lose my daughter I was so busy, wasn't thinking straight. Katrina Peacecraft (A.N. Actual mothers name) would never forgive me for this. My Wife wouldn't, Hell I wouldn't forgive myself. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes. Not sure what to wait for he stayed frozen. Then after about a minute or so out jumped Relena with a huge, silly grin on her face. " Where have you been?!" He started to scold but found it was useless." I was over there." she pointed to a secluded spot by huge weeping willows and cherry blossoms. " Well I see why you went over there but what took you so long?" He started walking with her to the car juggling his stuff in one hand and holding Relena's small hand in the other. "Well I met this boy and we became friends and he gave me this." She showed him the bandage Heero had put around her tiny leg. " Hey now you know you're not allowed to have a boyfriend till you're sixteen." 'Better make it eighteen' He noted mentally. " Silly daddy don't you know boys and girls can be friends without that mushy love stuff (A.N. some but not them!)." I'd like to hear you try to convince that to your mother." He didn't know he had said it out loud until he heard her giggling and saying " Now even I know that will never happen!" 

She had finally stopped giggling when they got to the car and was pretty silent from the whole way to the spaceport. She was just about to get on the Craft when suddenly… 

(Adult) Relena's p.o.v. 

I was suddenly jarred from my slumber by a piercing yelp coming from my brother. When I opened my eyes I saw him hopping on one foot holding the other screaming. "What did you leave that on the floor for?!" I looked down to see he had stepped on my hairpin and that being the very last straw I burst into laughter so loud I was sure it could be heard in other dimensions. But my laughter soon turned to Ouches followed by a series of Owwies as he repeatedly beat me over the head with two pillows. "Hey No fair." I struggled to say between Ouches and Owwies." You took both of the pillows." 

"I'm sorry did you want one? Well I'll give it to you gladly then." And gave it to me is exactly what he did, only upside my head some more. Finally I got tired of getting hit, snatched a pillow and went to town on him. He tried to counter my attack but failed over and over. " Hah, Pillow fights are my forte you should stick to Mobile suits!" Just I was about to take the final blow I stepped on that Pin I had so graciously thrown on the floor. Now it was my turn to do the sacred OUCH dance. As I jumped around I could feel my brothers Grin and hear his Triumphant laughter. Then something clicked in my mind. 'He was setting me up the whole time!'   
  


Heero's P.O.V. 

I was already having a hard time getting to sleep but then Duo came flying in my room jumping over me and slamming on the floor soon I knew the reason as a hideous cake covered Wufei came flying in with anger that could clearly be seen. (A.N. Can you figure out what happened?) "MAXWELL!" He yelled as I tried to bury myself in my pillow." HOW DARE YOU!!!" He roared. " Hey man you asked for the cake so I gave it to you!" I could hear Duo's voice from under my bed. Slowly I dragged myself up out of the bed and looked at the clock that 5:51 am (A.N. Actual time) "Shh" I started to say but was interrupted by Duo knocking me over trying to scramble out of the room followed by Wufei. 'That's it, I've had it, I'm out of here.' As I was Leaving Trowa asked, " Where are you going? You're not gonna leave us here with those two idiots destroying the house are you." "You'll be fine." I growled." It's not us we're worried about." Quatre cut in as a loud crash sound was heard in the background not replying I continued my way out the door. When I got in my car I heard something I hadn't heard enough of sense I met Duo, Quiet. I drove for an hour or so to know where in particular but when I stopped I knew where I was.   
  


Zechs P.O.V. 

I was quietly reading, When the doorbell rang. Wondering Agitatedly who could have been disturbing us at this Ungodly hour I opened the door and saw none other Heero Yuy. "We don't want any" I said simply and proceeded to slam the door When I heard " Zechs behave yourself That's not nice!" I knew she was joking but I had to say it anyway. " That's the point." I was trying to say it low but I guess she heard cause next I know I was getting slapped in the back of the head with a rolled up magazine. " Ow, Oh well come in." Noin Smiled triumphantly and closed the door behind him. " What gives us the pleasure of you gracing our humble home Heero." I said flatly. "Nothing I just wanted to get some sleep" He finally said. " Oh, Well in that case I'll arrange A room for you!" Noin said and hurried off before he could answer. He lingered by the front door till I asked him to sit down. After a long moment of silence I heard my sisters footsteps and I knew she was getting ready I heard her pacing then I heard her stop and a loud scream. "Ooouuch ZECHS YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST PICKED IT UP" then I heard jumping and I knew she was doing the sacred dance, I immediately began my way up the stairs laughing all the way.   
  


Relena's P.O.V. 

I could hear brother's mocking laughter all the way up the stairs and I had a good whatfor waiting too! (A.N. for those that don't know whatfor is another slang term for beating) I smiled as an evil thought crossed my mind. I set the Pin we had been stepping on right in front of the door and waited. 

Heero's P.O.V. 

I was just about to doze off when I heard a Scream, a sound like thunder and was that laughter? What I saw next made me wander about this family. First Relena came running down the stairs. She looked around frantically but with a grin and a mischievous look in her eyes. She finally spotted me and said. "When did you get here?…" I was about to answer but we heard her brother rampaging down the steps. "No time." she started. "Hide me quickly!" I looked her strangely. " Don't tell me you don't know what 'hide' means." She said sarcastically. "RELENA!" Her brother ran in after her. I saw her dodge a tackle and run for the Dining Room. Then they ran around the table for about ten minutes until he finally tackled her. Then he held up the pillow he picked up from the couch and began to not so graciously beat her with it all the while she was laughing and Ouching. Finally she yelled out between laughter "Ok, Ok I Give up I'm sorry." He accepted her apology and laughed. "Now we're even." He laughed out. 

Relena's P.O.V. 

I looked at the clock that read 6:14. " Want some coffee I offered the two people in the room. "Sure." Answered my brother " NO! I want sleep." He said with an indefinite hint of coldness in his Monotone voice. I decided not to let him bother me and start on the coffee. While making coffee I suddenly remembered my dream and the strange content. I could not remember his name but the boy looked like Heero but acted so different from the Heero I know. And it had felt so real as if it were a memory somewhere beyond where I could reach. Then I remembered how kind the boy had been when he wrapped my leg and the look in his eyes, The look of innocence and kindness. There was no doubt in my mind that Heero had given me the very same look a couple of times during the first War. Then at the end when he got angry at me he wore that same impassible mask he has on his face right now! It had to be him but why did that memory feel so real. There's no way I could have met him before that day on the beach, Is there? Just then my brother interrupted my thoughts with a "Hellloo! Anybody in there? What happened to my coffee?" he teased. " Oh, I'm sorry I was preoccupied." I went to get two mugs out and began pouring the coffee when I looked at the clock and said. "Uh Oh, I better get going." I quickly slipped on my jacket noticing Heero was asleep on the couch. 'Poor thing must have been really tired.' I smiled and grabbed my coffee. 'He looks so gorgeous asleep like that.' I hurried out of the house to my waiting Limo. 

The End   
[][1]   
  
  
  
  
  


A.N. The Audience *glares* "Again!!!" Sheesh, just kidding OKAY! However it is the End of this Chapter. This chapter was basically for laughs but in the next chapter we'll get down to business. It's called Chapter Three: Second Dream, Different meeting. No spoilers you'll just have to wait in see what this CRUEL author has in store for you and your Heroes, Heero and Relena. Goodbye!

   [1]: Third%20chap.html



End file.
